The Marauders and the Forbidden Forest
by The May Waters
Summary: A slip of the tongue – Happenings of the unusual sort. A deadly limp. A sick aunt. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor. Wrong turns. Secrets and Promises. Detention. The forbidden forest. A sip of something poison. What awaits the marauders in their first year at Hogwarts? "The Marauders and the Forbidden Forest" by May Reach and Mint-Chocolate Leaves. Mirror story on their profile!


Title: The Marauders and the Forbidden Forest

Summary: A slip of the tongue – Happenings of the unusual sort. A deadly limp. A sick aunt. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor. Wrong turns. Secrets and Promises. Detention. The forbidden forest. A sip of something poison. What awaits the marauders in their first year at Hogwarts? "The Marauders and the Forbidden Forest" by May Reach and Mint-Chocolate Leaves. Mirror story on their profile!

Written by: May Reach and Mint-Chocolate-Leaves

Rating: T

Characters: The Marauders, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape with various others

* * *

**Note: This is my newest- excuse me, our newest FanFiction project. Mint-Chocolate-Leaves has agreed to write this story with me and seeing as we can't post the same story on different profiles, we are posting two stories with a mirror effect. We are writing the same story but from different point of views. Our stories should fit together perfectly and if you want the other half of this story you're going to have to visit her profile and read it! All information came from the official Harry Potter wiki, which has correct information. All dates and full moons come from an official 1971-72 calendar.**

* * *

**A link to their half of the story, and their profile can be accessed from my profile.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Home

* * *

James Potter was a curious young boy and he was often found exploring the area around the magnificent Potter mansion. He was known for getting into copious amounts of trouble. He had a mop of untidy black hair on top of his head. A medium length nose, with square glasses perched crookedly on them. Hazel eyes peered out from the two pieces of glass. James was skinny for his age, an average height for most boys, which was around five feet. Knobby knees and skinny legs, with lanky arms made for an older body. He was quite handsome for his age though, he seemed to be a bit small for his distinct features. Perhaps he would grow into them later. His clothes tailored to fit him just right, but still allow for inevitable growth. Every few months his clothes would either be altered, or new ones would be added to the mix.

James never could keep his attention on one thing for very long which often led to pranking or wandering through the muggle neighborhood in which their mansion sat. This often sparked trouble for James Potter, but never something serious. His father encouraged the behavior saying it would help him in later life. His mother on the other hand took a harsher view, once being a Black herself she had a hard time ignoring her own upbringing. James never did do anything to harm those around him, despite his curious nature. Until one day, a day in which James will never forget.

It was a sunny day in mid-August when the most unfortunate of events took place. James had wandered off the property without informing his parents. His parents were an older couple, they had been fortunate to have James quite late in life, but due to their older age James was an only child. His mum was forty when James was born and his father forty-one. James was now eleven years old, having turned so back in March, and off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly on September First. He had received his letter not long ago, and now in a bout of boring activity, James was wandering down the long walk which muggles would call a driveway. When he reached end of tall hedges and pebbled walk way, he turned towards the large hill by his house. He often spied muggles on a two wheeled device powered by the pumping of legs up and down, racing down the dangerous hill. He had even witnessed on boy press on one of the handles. The device had stopped in a strange way; it flipped the boy over the handle bars. He was later picked up by a man and woman James assumes to be the boy's parents in a four wheeled contraption powered from the inside. They boys had quickly headed back up the steep hill after the incident.

James had climbed the tall hill only to stop just near the top. There sat a four wheeled contraption with the glass panels nowhere in sight. He stared through the hole curiously. Surely this was nature's way of telling him he should explore the unknown object. Pushing his torso in first James slithered his way into the metal box, trying not to think of how similar his actions were to the Slytherin House mascot. Shivering James rolled the rest of the way into the soft interior. Smooth, cool, white leather met his skin. He landed with a small thump between the space with no wheel on his left, and a wheel on his right. In front of him was a stick which he figured might be used to help direct the machine. Perhaps it was like a broom? He fiddled with the stick a bit, but it was quite hard to move. Then he noticed a long handle which was pointing straight up and digging into his spine a bit. James shifted over into the seat with the wheel and began to tug at this stick as well.

Eventually he wrenched it just right and it dislodged flying flat against the divider. James stared at it before realizing he was moving, he was sitting still but moving. James turned to find the car moving down the hill, quite quickly too. He gasped and grabbed onto the gray belt resting at the seats edge. It moved freely in his fisted hands providing no help whatsoever. After a moment he began to enjoy the feeling of rocketing down the hill at a fast speed. His head out the window he let out a loud cheer. Getting some balance and Gryffindor courage he pulled himself out the hole and sat on its edge hands high in the air. The metal box zoomed past his gravel drive and down to a tricky bend in the street. His container however wasn't turning like he'd seen it do before. James looked down at it with apprehension. What was wrong with the muggle contraption?

He looked back to find it was too late. Hitting the street curb it bounced back into a brick wall ejecting James from it. He flew through the air and felt himself crack on the sidewalk. He cried out in pain unable to move. When he looked down his left arm was bent a little out of shape and his right leg... Well, it looked as though it had been completely detached. Bone was pushing against skin, almost to breaking point, and he knew it would be a while if not weeks before he could walk again. Holding back tears and ignoring the crack and missing glass from the left lens, he cried out for help. Luckily within the next couple of minutes the contraptions owner came down the hill searching for his missing car. The man ran down the hill towards the useless hunk of metal only to find James lying there.

"I'm sorry sir, I've never seen one of those up close before and I got curious. I must've knocked it out of place." James told the man innocently, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"You're injured pretty badly, where do you live?" The man asked ignoring the pile of scrap metal and walking over to James.

"At the mansion, just-"

"At the base of the hill," the man finished for him. Carefully he placed an arm under James' legs and arms. He lifted the eleven year old up with care and then proceeded to walk back up the road towards the mansion.

"I'm really sorry about your transportation." James stated trying to keep his eyes off his leg. The man was tall with short blond hair. He had cool grey eyes and a tough smile.

"It's not your fault son." The man tried to console. James ignored the attempt knowing full well it was his fault the moving machine had crumpled into uselessness.

They sat in silence as the man walked up the long drive to the mansion. He shouldered the gates open and walked up the steps of the beautiful Greek styled porch. It had a small white railing between the Doric columns, ivy creeping up around them in a circular fashion, almost as if it had been magicked to stay in one position. A woman with long red hair and freckles all over her face rushed out of the door towards the man holding her son. This woman was indeed Mrs. Potter, or to her closest friends. Dorea Potter. Dorea was a healer at St. Mungo's and knew right away what must be done with her son. Gesturing the man in, her brown eyes wide with fright, she called out for her husband.

"Charlus!" A man with messy black hair, which was graying near his ears, trudged in.

"What happened?" He asked in shock. James cringed in pain as he was placed on the flower patterned couch in the small sitting room.

The Potter mansion was quite large with a fancy entrance, a castle made staircase leading to the second floor where a more modest staircase was hidden behind a large oak door. Off to the right of the main entrance was what appeared to be dining room, glittering dishes resting peacefully on the beautifully crafter, maple table. Under the stars was a hallway, which was lit with oil lanterns attached to the walls every five feet. It was quite dark, and only few knew exactly where it led. Finally to the left was the small sitting room where the Potter's and the man next door stood. The three windows were tall and ornate with gold spirals through the window panes; white curtains hung on either side. The windows swung outward with graceful elegance, the breeze blowing the curtains gently inward.

The room was decked with mostly white or good objects and mahogany brown tables upon which rested lamps or fancy candle trays. There was a fireplace against one wall which had pictures of the family on its mantle. A variety of fire keeping tools rested in a black iron basket to the right. Gold iron gates with tarnished chain-mesh were positioned in front of the opening, to keep the flames contained. It was made out of a variety of rocks, each a different shade than the last. In the center of the mantle sat what appeared to be a genies lamp. It was white with gold trimming and bits of silver swimming on its surface. The man who had just received a bundle of metal instead of a car, stood fuming, his face darkening with ugly splotches of red.

"Your son somehow managed to dislodge the handbrake causing my car to plummet down the hill and into a brick wall. It is now a pile of scrap metal!" The man exclaimed in outrage, showing just how upset he really was. Charlus' hazel eyes regarded the man for a moment.

"Alright, why don't you come into my office and we'll discuss payment while the wife tends to my son."

"He needs to be at a Hospital!" The man exclaimed.

"My wife is a nurse, he is in good hands."

Once the two men were gone Dorea placed the bones back in place with her wand and had them almost healed with another flick. Pulling out a file of purple potion which James immediately gulped down he was almost completely healed.

"Your leg will take a bit more work, so we'll put it in this casing for the next couple weeks. You're allowed to use your broom to fly from room to room, just until you are healed of course." Dorea explained helping her son move towards the grand staircase just inside the entrance foyer.

"Yes mum."

* * *

Two weeks later James could be seen walking with a small limp as his family moved through King's Cross Station. When they reached platforms nine and ten James rushed the brick wall, which he had been informed was the entrance. His parents followed soon after to help him load his things on the train. James gave his mother a hug and kiss goodbye, and his father a fleeting hug. Then he was on the scarlet train with his trunk and sleek black owl, Nox. Finding an empty compartment he threw himself down in one of the seats, after placing his trunk and owl in the rack above. He looked out the window to see a sour faced family with two sons. The one son looked as though he was being scolded about something.

"Excuse me? Is that seat taken?" A red headed girl, who appeared to have been crying, asked through the open compartment door. She was pointing at a seat by him, nearest the window.

"No, you can sit there if you'd like." James replied.

"Thank you!" She said, trying to look cheerful. She was already in her Hogwarts robes and her heavy trunk was quite difficult for her place in the rack. James stood to help her with it before returning to his seat. The girl faced the window, staring dully out of it. _Perhaps he should change as well? Nah, there was plenty of time for that_.

* * *

Remus Lupin was particularly worried about his first year at Hogwarts. The first full moon would take place on September fifth, a mere four days after his arrival at Hogwarts. Remus had previously been unsure of whether or not he would be allowed to attend the magical school. At the age of five he had been bitten by a werewolf, who had been unable to control himself, and now every month at the full moon he was forced to change into the creature as well. Remus considered himself a monster; his parents were forced to lock him up in the shed every full moon. Remus' parents still loved him and tried to show it every day he wasn't affected, but Remus still felt like a strange fungus. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, had made special arrangements for Remus though and now the shocked boy was attending the specialty school for wizards. Remus was dropped off on the platform by his father, before being left alone to care for himself. He heaved his school trunk onto the train and walked down the corridor searching for a compartment in which to sit.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew had a harsh life, one might say. His sister was just turning four, but his family didn't have much money to celebrate her birthday properly. Peter would be off to school the next day for his first year of training as a wizard. His mother had died during childbirth, leaving a new born baby with a distraught father and a seven year old son. They had lived barely clinging onto the things they had, just scraping up enough money to purchase Peter's new school things, most of them second hand. Peter would miss his small sister and his half-blood father. They were all he had left, and Peter, being a little on the heavier side of the scale often had a hard time making friends.

Peter awoke early in the morning, his father taking him by apparition to the platform. He never enjoyed the sensation, and little Katie even less, but they didn't have the funds for other means of transport. With a fleeting hug, Peter was left alone to find his own way around. He sighed and tugged the trunk on the train before walking down a corridor to find a compartment. The last one contained a boy sitting alone and he pushed the door open.

"May I sit here?" Peter squeaked out.

"Sure," the boy looked wary, but hid his discomfort behind a book as Peter made himself comfortable on the opposite seat.

"I'm Peter."

"Remus," the boy with sandy blond hair replied off-handedly, obviously not paying attention to his surroundings. The two boys sat in silence, Peter mulling over what Hogwarts might be like, and Remus digesting his Transfiguration text book.


End file.
